


Daddy

by Ghost1301



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Hannibal, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost1301/pseuds/Ghost1301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy się odwrócił, napotkał zaciekawione, a jednocześnie zdziwione spojrzenie Willa i uznał, że pora na przedstawienie sobie tej dwójki.<br/>Kobiety, którą naprawdę pokochał jako pierwszą od śmierci Miszy.<br/>Mężczyzny, który intrygował go jak nikt inny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

Hannibal wyciągnął właśnie pieczeń z piekarnika, gdy do drzwi zadzwonił pierwszy gość. Wyprostował się i zdjął rękawice kuchenne, po czym poszedł otworzyć. Jack Crawford trzymał w rękach butelkę chardonney.  
-Dobry wieczór, Jack - powiedział Lecter, odbierając od gościa płaszcz. Odwiesił go, a potem wziął także podarunek. Zaprosił mężczyznę gestem do środka, sam zaś poszedł odłożyć wino do piwniczki. Gdy wrócił, znów rozległ się dzwonek. Przez następne kilkanaście minut dotarli już prawie wszyscy jego goście. Brakowało tylko jednego.  
Willa Grahama.  
Hannibal pomyślał, że spóźnianie się na wcześniej potwierdzoną kolację jest niegrzeczne, ale z drugiej strony, z niecierpliwością czekał na jego przybycie. Uśmiechał się delikatnie do swoich gości, zabawiał ich rozmową i patrzył z satysfakcją jak rozkoszują się przygotowanym przez niego posiłkiem. Idealnie dobrał też do niego wino - lekko korzenne, lecz wciąż wyczuwalnie owocowe. Wszystko komponowało się wspaniale. Chciał, by dzisiejsza kolacja tak właśnie wyglądała. Raziło go jedynie puste miejsce na przeciwko niego, przeznaczone dla Willa.  
Przygotował je specjalnie po to, by móc obserwować go przez cały wieczór. Will nie znał się na winie, jednakże doceniał jego bukiet. Nie jadł większości z przygotowanych przez Hannibala potraw, ale nie bał się ich spróbować. Ufał, że Lecter wie co robi. Doktor z doświadczenia wiedział, że ludzie boją się nowych rzeczy. Graham taki nie był. Różnił się od wszystkich innych, a Lecter miał słabość do niestandardowych ludzi.  
Kiedy znów usłyszał dzwonek, podawał właśnie deser. Przeprosił na chwilę swoich gości i poszedł otworzyć. Przed drzwiami stał nie kto inny jak William Graham.  
Miał potargane włosy, a na jego policzkach czaił się rumieniec.  
\- Naprawdę przepraszam, doktorze Lecter, ale po drodze miałem mały wypadek - powiedział robiąc głęboki wdech. Hannibal pokiwał głową i zaprosił go do środka, po chwili odbierając jego okrycie. Jeszcze raz zlustrował go wzrokiem, próbując dostrzec jakiekolwiek urazy. Nie zobaczył nic i już zaczynał mieć podejrzenia, że Will nie mówi mu całej prawdy, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Hannibal nie musiał nawet domyślać się, by wiedzieć kto to. Tylko jedna osoba, jaką znał, nie lubiła używać dzwonków do drzwi. Uniósł lekko kąciki ust, otwierając przybyszowi. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko, widząc go i po chwili już ściskała go mocno.  
Hannibal poczuł te same perfumy co przy ich ostatnim spotkaniu, woń drzewa sandałowego i migdałowego balsamu do ciała mieszała się z jej naturalnym zapachem. Nie zmieniła się w ogóle od kiedy widział ją po raz ostatni, pół roku temu. Jasnobrązowe włosy musiała regularnie ścinać, bowiem były tej samej długości co poprzednio. Jej uśmiech był także równie cudowny, a usta wciąż umalowane ciemnoczerwoną szminką.  
Kobieta odsunęła się od niego po chwili, rejestrując że Hannibal schudł odrobinę, a delikatne zmarszczki wokół jego oczu nie pogłębiły się. Zdjęła swój płaszczyk, a Lecter zabrał go i odwiesił. Gdy się odwrócił, napotkał zaciekawione, a jednocześnie zdziwione spojrzenie Willa i uznał, że pora na przedstawienie sobie tej dwójki.  
Kobiety, którą naprawdę pokochał jako pierwszą od śmierci Miszy.  
Mężczyzny, który intrygował go jak nikt inny.  
\- Williamie, pozwól że przedstawię ci Annabel - powiedział, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu - Annabel, to mój przyjaciel, Will Graham.  
Kobieta wyciągnęła szczupła dłoń, posyłając mu uśmiech, ale jej oczy błysnęły ostrzegawczo i nieufnie. Will uścisnął jej palce, odwzajemniając się niepewnym uśmiechem. Czuł, jak przeleciały między nimi niebezpieczne iskry.  
\- Cóż, nie zdążyliście na przystawkę i danie główne, ale nadzieję, że deser wam posmakuje.  
Hannibal poprowadził oboje do jadalni, gdzie jego goście rozmawiali ze sobą żywo. Usłyszał kilka komplementów na temat perfekcyjnie upieczonego mięsa oraz lekkości sufletu i poczuł jak Annabel wbija mu ukradkiem palec pod żebra. Nie cierpiał, gdy to robiła więc posłał jej karcące spojrzenie, na które odpowiedziała tylko rozbawionym uniesieniem jednej brwi. To był ich sposób komunikacji, niewerbalne i drobne gesty. Nauczyli sie przez tyle lat życia ze sobą, że muszą wcale mówić wszystkiego, by się doskonale rozumieć.  
Will obserwował ich, stojąc trochę w tyle, a w jego głowie wirowały myśli. Kim była ta kobieta? Dlaczego przyjechała? Kim jest dla Hannibala?  
Nigdy nie widział, by Lecter zachowywał się w taki sposób. Był bardziej rozluźniony, częściej się uśmiechał i co chwilę spoglądał kątem oka na kobietę, jakby chciał upewnić się, że nic jej nie grozi. Will mógł wręcz dostrzec przeplatające się między nimi nicie zażyłości i zaufania.  
Wciąż przypatrując się z konsternacją tej dwójce, usiadł na wskazanym mu miejscu. Annabel nie zajęła żadnego, choć jedno z krzeseł było wolne - któryś z gości Lectera musiał najwyraźniej wyjść wcześniej - stała tylko tam gdzie wcześniej. Oczy wszystkich zebranych skierowały się na nią, nie ukrywając nawet swojego zaciekawienia.  
Hannibal podszedł do kobiety i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.  
\- Pozwólcie proszę, żę przedstawię wam wszystkim Annabel, moją córkę.  
Na twarzy gości pojawiły się kolejno szok, niedowierzanie, niepewność, aż w końcu zwyczajnie dotarł do nich sens słów mężczyzny. Co prawda, nikt nigdy nie słyszał, by Lecter był wdowcem czy rozwodnikiem ani nie doszły do nikogo wieści, jakoby miał potomka, ale nie było to aż tak zadziwiające. Hannibal był przecież atrakcyjnym człowiekiem, kulturalnym i szanowanym. Było proste do wywnioskowania, że podobał się kobietom, jak i zapewne niektórym mężczyzną.  
Will nie przejął się zbytnio wyznaniem Lectera, choć musiał przyznać, że jakiś dziwny ciężar spadł mu nagle z serca. Większą jednak uwagę zwrócił na ton, którego użył doktor. Wydawał się spokojny, przyjacielski i życzliwy, ale Will usłyszał w nim inną, dziwną nutę. To było uczucie, jak gdy po raz tysięczny ogląda się ten sam obraz, lecz dopiero teraz dostrzega jeden, niby nic nie znaczący szczegół.  
Ponieważ głos Hannibala niósł ze sobą nieme przesłanie, od którego włoski na karku Willa zjeżyły się.  
''Skrzywdź ją, a ja sprawię, że będziesz cierpiał bardziej, niż mógłbyś to sobie wyobrazić''.


End file.
